She's the daughter of the Fire Lord Zutara
by GeassOfWriting
Summary: Zuko and Katara are grown up and married with a daughter and a son on the way. Zola hates her mother and would rather die then spend a few days with her mother in her home village whilst she gives birth. But does she want to hide who she is from the unassuming water tribe, or does she want to ruin her mothers chances of a normal few days.


Zola refused to cry, she balled up her fists and kicked the door shut. She ran to the other side of her room.

"Zola! Come out, please." Katara exclaimed, knocking on her daughter's door. "It won't be so bad; it's just for a few days."

Zola curled up in the corner of the room, next to her antique dresser which had belonged to her grandmother.

"No, I hate you! I won't come out…. Ever!" She shouted, throwing a shoe at the door. "I don't want to go to the stupid water tribe. I want to stay here!"

Katara sighed and started to walk away, her only child hated her.

"Is Zola alright? She doesn't seem to be taking it well." Her husband said, wrapping his arms around Katara's waist.

She shook her head, "She hates me."

"It's just a phase, in a few days she'll be hugging you again." Zuko explained as they walked down the corridor.

"A phase? It's been going on for 5 years, that's her whole life! Why does she hate me so much?" Katara cried, leaning her head on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko stroked his wife's head, "Zola doesn't completely hate her. She just has a hard time connecting with you. That's why this trip is good, you two can bond."

"Why should we have a hard time connecting? I try to be interested in the same things as her, but she makes it so hard." Katara exclaimed, sitting down at the table.

"Maybe because you two are so different. You're the most caring person I know…" Zuko tailed off.

"And Zola is slightly insensitive. She doesn't care about others. I know that saying that must make me a terrible mother… But she makes everything so hard!" She wept as she was served a cup of tea by a servant,

"Don't worry, Katara, I was like that one, and I turned out alright." Zuko chuckled.

"But that was when you were on the bad side; when you joined our side you became better. I am scared that Zola is going to turn out like…. Like..."

"Azula?"

Katara looked up, "I know it sound silly but…"

"No, she won't. I know what Zola is like, she is nothing like Azula. Zola can be compassionate and kind but she going through a hard patch." Zuko interrupted, "Let's talk about something else. How's Sokka?"

Katara smiled, "Fine. He's currently going on a yearlong trek around the Earth Nation."

Zuko furrowed his brow, "That doesn't sound like him."

"He's with a girl, her names Loan."

"Ah, that explains it. Do you think he will marry her?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, he is actually doing work so he must be serious. But it was a similar story with Gija and Reina. I wish you were coming with me and Zola, I'll miss you."

Katara and Zuko hugged and said goodnight. Before they went upstairs Zuko ran his hands over Katara's large stomach.

Zuko went to his daughter's room in the morning.

"Zola?" He called as he opened the door. Zola was asleep in the large four-poster bed; her long black hair was splayed across the pillow.

Zola looked so much like him; they both had black hair, pale skin and gold eyes. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, her fiery temper tamed.

He sat down on the side of the bed and ran his hand through his daughter's hair.

Zola sat up and stared at her father. She looked at him for a few seconds before throwing her small, five-year old arms around Zuko.

"Do I have to go?" She whispered.

Zuko smiled and held her hand. "It's just for a few days, darling."

"Can I stay with you, please?" She begged, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Sorry darling, but I have a lot of important meetings." He apologised.

Zola climbed out of bed and opened her curtains. She could see the entire city from the palace window. One day she would rule over this and so much more.

"I could come to the meetings. It could be practice for when I take over. Please!" Zola begged.

Zuko shook his head and walked to her wardrobe. He reached in and pulled out a blue dress with the water tribe insignia on the front. "You will wear this."

Zola grimaced, "Why? I am not a water-bender. Can't I just wear my normal clothes?" She pointed to the red garments hanging in her wardrobe.

"Because you mothers people don't know who she married. All they know is that Katara left the village with you uncle Sokka and the avatar and they haven't heard much about them since."

Zola sighed and sadly took the dress from her father. "Fine, but as soon as Katara gives birth we are coming straight back."

"Why don't you just call her mother?"

"Because that term requires sentimental attachment, which I lack to Katara."

Zuko frowned; Zola was too much like his side of the family for his liking.


End file.
